En La Habitación
by yami-anna
Summary: Un día en la vida de Hikari y Takeru


El rubio la tenía enloquecida...  
Verlo allí, sentado en su cama, con los auriculares puestos, escuchando las grabaciones que habían hecho como tarea, sin darse cuenta de ella… La tenía algo desequilibrada.  
Era usual que se juntaran a hacer tareas en la casa de ella, él pasaba mucho tiempo solo y la mamá de Hikari le había dicho que, esta, no era edad para estar sola con un chico, en su casa… Que se podían reunir en casa de ella y hasta les prepararía la merienda. Takeru no había objetado ni una sola de esas palabras. Hikari sabía que a él le gustaba la compañía de ambas, que ir a su casa no representaba inconvenientes y que la mamá de él, lo prefería allí con ellas y no solo en casa.

El chico había empezado a asistir a la casa de ella de forma regular. Hacían tareas, trabajos, proyectos y eran amigos en todos esos momentos que parecían infinitos. Debatían sobre algunos temas, colaboraban, conversaban, incluso, él le había ayudado a limpiar el escritorio de papeles viejos y se habían reído juntos de algunas hojas rayadas.  
Hacía meses, tal vez, algo más de un año que venían así. La mamá de ella se había habituado a la presencia del chico, incluso le compraba algunas de las golosinas que le gustaban. Él siempre se había mostrado educado y había obedecido, a rajatabla, las ordenes de ella.  
Tai lo había mirado con algo de recelo al principio pero, poco a poco y con ayuda de Sora, había aceptado a Takeru como parte de su día a día.

Hikari lo había pensado y re pensado… Y lo sabía: Su amigo de la infancia le gustaba… Le encantaba…  
Hará unos días lo había sabido. En aquella oportunidad estaban en su habitación, puerta abierta y mamá cerca. Se había puesto con una lectura sobre la literatura romántica inglesa y había leído para ambos en voz alta; paseaba por la habitación y él estaba tirado en el suelo, con la espalda en la cama. La escuchaba atento y emitía uno que otro signo de comprensión.  
Ella se movió y al terminar la lectura, coincidió con su llegada a la ventana. Ver el paisaje, desde la altura de su casa se le antojó muy propicio a lo romántico. Desde luego, ella reflexionaba sobre la literatura y no sobre su amigo, hasta que lo sintió… El chico se había movido cerca de ella y se instaló justo detrás de su cuerpo, guardando una pequeña, ínfima, distancia entre ambos, permanecieron en silencio mientras, de fondo, se escuchaba el trajinar de quien busca trastes en la cocina.

-Muy propicio: El paisaje y lo romántico de la vida inglesa.

Fue todo lo que dijo. Fue suficiente para estremecerla.  
De repente sintió unas ganas enormes de tocarlo, de darse la vuelta y mirarlo de cerca y supo que le gustaba más el paisaje en su rostro que el paisaje a través de la ventana. No se giró, no lo miró. Se dejó caer hacía atrás, contra su pecho y los brazos del chico la rodearon por la cintura. Conservaron el silencio y ella se embriagó de su aroma. Justo en ese momento lo supo.  
Llevaba varios días, semanas y meses con ese sentimiento atragantado, entre pecho y espalda. Sabía que él había notado un ligero cambio de comportamiento… Había conversado pero, ella no le confesó algo, solo le dijo que tenía algunas cosas en que pensar y eso era todo… Habían continuado viéndose en casa de ella. Takeru parecía no haber cambiado y ella había decidido dejarse estar y punto.  
A veces se descubría mirándolo de más… Como ahora, sentado en su cama, distraído… A veces, lo descubría mirándola de más, desde el piso o la puerta, sin que ella hubiese notado su presencia.  
Takeru, aunque era su amigo de la infancia, siempre había sido alguien críptico para ella.  
Se conocieron cuando el incidente de Odaiba ocurrió y desde entonces fueron grandes amigos. No recordaba muchos momentos de su vida sin que él estuviera, de alguna forma, presente. Aquello la confundía… No se había parado a pensar en cuanto tiempo y momentos compartían juntos, antes y ahora, en que esos sentimientos por él no solo no eran flacos o recientes, sino que la habían acompañado y guiado a lo largo de los años. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a reírse de él y con él, a reírse de si misma y a pensar, constantemente, que tenía al mejor de los amigos. Muchas veces lo había abrazado, se había dejado ir en él, le había contado sus cosas, lo había escuchado… Chicas, chicos, cuestiones que jamás fueron y jamás serían… Ninguna de esas ocasiones había mellado especialmente, no se habían peleado y ambos parecían, sentía ella, tener una empatía completa el uno por el otro.

Ahora, ambos con 17, terminando la secundaría y casi listos para entrar a la universidad, aún compartían tiempo juntos, hasta límites de exclusividad. Ella había tenido un par de citas, él había tenido una novia y algunas citas, era muy, muy, apetecido… Nunca lo vio muy ansioso por alguna chica y ella tampoco se sintió de esa forma por alguien. Incluso, Tai le preguntó si quería comentarle algo al respecto y ella entendió que su hermano se preocupaba… Fue hasta que Mimi, en su infinita e ingenua honestidad, le preguntó si le gustaban las chicas. Hikari respondió negativamente y comentó el tema con Takeru… Rieron mucho aquella vez.  
Hikari lo miró, de nuevo, tirado en su cama, descalzo. Quiso, por un segundo, arrojarse en esa cama, entre sus brazos y comérselo a besos… Cuantas veces estuvieron acurrucados, juntos, en esa cama… En silencio, acariciándose el cabello porque ella no se entendía o porque él se sentía solo. Tantas veces habían estado solos en casa sin que pasara algo que, incluso mamá y Tai, lo veían tranquilamente. Ninguno se imaginaba lo que poblaba el corazón de la chica. Muchos menos, el del chico.

-Hikari?

Ella salió de sus ensoñaciones y lo miró. Aparentemente, llevaba un rato llamándola y ella no había respondido, así que él se había sentado al borde de la cama, dejando de lado el aparato de audio. La miraba con algo de preocupación. No supo que la impulsó, solo caminó hacia él, lenta pero, decidida, en silencio… Y lo besó.

Se quedaron mirándose allí, ella desde arriba y él desde abajo. Aún no se dirigían la palabra pero, el silencio era cómodo. Hikari reparó en la cantidad de luz que había en la habitación, era por la tarde, muy cerca de la hora de la merienda, la casa estaba completamente en silencio, ni siquiera se escuchaba su propia respiración.

Él puso las manos en su cintura y el tacto hizo que ella cerrara los ojos despacio, disfrutando del gesto. La chica se movió y puso las manos en los hombros de él, luego, se sentó en sus piernas, abriendo las propias y volvió a mirarlo. Él la abrazó y se acercó tanto como pudo, disfrutaba del contacto pero, ella no entendía del todo porque y tampoco lo pensó mucho, solo pensó que él no la había alejado y con eso bastaba. Acaricio su rostro y lo sintió removerse con ella encima. Sintió las manos de él acariciar su espalda y lo tocó con las propias. Se acercó y volvió a besarlo, muy lentamente; primero con un suave contacto y luego, profundizando el beso, usando la lengua, pegando sus cuerpos.

El beso se fue haciendo más profundo y caliente, más íntimo y mucho más cargado, como si ambos hubieran esperado demasiado. Ella metió las manos bajo la camiseta de él y sintió crecer su deseo… La sensación, a pesar de que debía ser ofensiva, se descubrió como deliciosa; ningún otro apelativo estaría a la altura. Se descubrió deseándolo, queriéndolo, descubrió que su cuerpo reaccionaba y pedía más, empezando por la ropa que sobraba.  
Sintió que él la abrazaba más fuerte y que trataba de pegar su cuerpo, aún más. Las manos de Takeru entraron bajo la blusa de Hikari y tantearon la espalda despacio, con cuidado, sin embargo, ella se percató de que él no intentó desabotonar el sostén. Quiso recostarse contra su cuerpo y acostarlo en la cama pero, entonces, sonó la puerta y un grito de mamá: "Chicos! La merienda!

Él retiró las manos rápidamente y se separó de ella, mientras tanto ella regreso el grito: "Ya vamos, mamá" y lo miró… Ambos estaban sonrojados, calientes y agitados… Ella sonrió y él se rió. A carcajada limpia, sencilla y amplia… Ambos rieron y, seguro, mamá pensó que estarían viendo algo muy divertido en internet.  
Hikari no sabía muy bien cómo debía levantarse o qué se supone que pasaría ahora; sin embargo, se apoyó en él y se puso completamente de pie. Se dio cuenta de que él estaba muy excitado y agradeció a su condición femenina que no se le notara… Volvió a reírse y lo miró, de nuevo, él la miraba fijamente.

-Puedes decirle a tu mamá que debo asearme antes de merendar?

Y se levantó para dirigirse al baño.  
Ella, salió de la habitación y le ofreció ayuda a mamá. Estaban solo los tres y pronto, ella volvería a salir.


End file.
